1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image signal processing technology, and more particularly, to a dead pixel correction apparatus and an image sensor having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional dead pixel correction method, since a dead pixel correction algorithm operates based on inputted image pixel values, dead pixel detection and correction may not be accurately performed, so that uncorrected dead pixel data may exist due to the usage of a probabilistic compensation method.
That is, an image signal processing unit in an image sensor recognizes and processes the dead pixel using a kernel having a limited size only within an inputted kernel due to the limitation in a hardware resource. Accordingly, when an obtained pixel information pattern is similar to the pattern of a dead pixel, the dead pixel may not be normally corrected. Furthermore, when two or more dead pixels exist, a compensation ratio may be reduced. Particularly, when the dead pixels are adjacent to each other, the compensation ratio may be significantly reduced.